


breakfast limits

by enbycupcake



Series: unexpected trust [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Dom!Bail, Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Anakin, Trans Anakin, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin and Bail have spent their first night together, and now it's time to discuss in more detail their interests and limits over breakfast.





	breakfast limits

**Author's Note:**

> Cas, [pumpkinpadme](https://pumpkinpadme.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, gave me a prompt about Anakin and Bail discussing their limits, and I thought that the prompt fit nicely as a continuation of my previous AniBail fic. It's literally been an age since this was prompted, and it's high time to post it.

Softness presses against his cheek. Moaning, Anakin pushes his face against it harder before opening his eyes. The room he’s in is a gentle blue, and he has to blink as he lets himself take it in.

This isn’t Padmé’s room of intense blue and sloping lines. 

Blinking again, Anakin feels out with the Force. Beside him, a large presence is resting on the bed, and calm washes over him. It’s Bail beside him, Bail’s bed that he’s in. Lips pulling into a smile, Anakin rolls over. The senator is dozing still, his hair disheveled and his lips parted. Now that he’s more aware, Anakin can hear the little snores that litter the air. They’re cute, he thinks. 

Anakin watches Bail sleep for a few moments more. Then he slips out from under the expensive covers that he’d been guided into last night – Bail had been so gentle with him, his fingers caressing his face after Anakin had finished his dinner, his smile pleased while Anakin let himself be guided to rest on Bail’s knee, his voice a delicate balance between sweet and firm when he had decided Anakin needed to be put to bed, his warm hand low on Anakin’s back to guide him to the bedroom, his touch lingering as he had undressed Anakin and tucked him in – and he pads out into the apartment, heading for the kitchenette. Padmé always loves when he makes her breakfast in bed; maybe Bail will like it, too.

Bail’s cabinets are well stocked. Smiling, Anakin picks out the ingredients he needs and pulls out the utensils before diving right in. Cooking comes to him like breathing, and he easily looses himself in making breakfast. He loves preparing food. 

Buttering the rolls to finish breakfast, Anakin picks up its plate and places it on the serving tray along with the omelets and pancakes he’s made and the fruit he’s cut up. He lifts the tray with the Force, walking back to the bedroom and settling back into bed. Anakin rests his hands on Bail’s shoulder and starts calling his name. 

The senator doesn’t wake up dignified, a snort as he’s pulled from sleep and his eyes scrunched in confusion. Anakin thinks its cute. He pointedly ignores how this slow reaction, if Anakin had bad intentions, would have killed him. He’s not on the front right now. 

“I made breakfast.”

Bail lets out a sleepy hum as his hands come to rub his eyes while he sits up. “’hat time is it?”

“Late enough,” he teases. “Even Obi-Wan on a free day is up at this hour.”

“Well, if _he’s_ awake, I should definitely be.”

“You should. I made breakfast.”

Lips pulling into a grin, Bail grabs Anakin’s hand. He brings it to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it, and the action sends a pleased flutter coursing through Anakin’s body. “Well, I suppose it’s time to eat, then.”

“Yeah,” is all Anakin can muster, flushed at the way Bail simply pulls the floating tray towards them. Letting the Force slip back to itself, Anakin repositions himself against the pillows by Bail’s side. If this were Padmé, he’d curl into her side and they’d feed each other. But Bail isn’t Padmé, and Anakin bites back the urge to ask if they could. He’s allowed to be clingy to his wife; for all this is and what they did last night, he and Bail don’t actually really know each other.

Bringing a roll to his mouth, Anakin watches as Bail sections off a big portion of omelette. Bail likes eggs, he files away. The two of them polish off the serving tray, most of the omelette and rolls being consumed by Bail while Anakin eats most of the pancakes and the fruit – it’s a luxury he very much enjoys on Coruscant, his access nearly unlimited with the temple gardens and Padmé’s perchance for them as well. 

Anakin’s licking juice from his fingers when Bail’s demeanor changes, his hand coming up to gently push some of the hair from Anakin’s face. His posture stays relaxed, but he retreats just a little bit, and worry edges along his face. Something’s coming. 

“Breakfast was lovely, Anakin.”

Shrugging, Anakin lets his fingers fall to his lap. If he were clothed in his own sleep clothes, he’d wipe his saliva off; it feels weird to do it on Bail’s expensive pants – Anakin knows how to wash everything Padmé has bought him, but he doesn’t know anything about Alderaanian blends – so he doesn’t. “Thank you.”

“I’m serious. You have a knack.” A smile crosses his face. “Maybe I should have let you cook last night.”

“And let that lovely fish,” Anakin thinks the protein they were eating was a fancy fish, “go to waste?”

Bail lets out a laugh. “I suppose we couldn’t have.”

“Next time?” It slips from him unthinkingly, but Anakin finds he doesn’t regret it. He truly enjoyed last night, and this morning is going well. Bail hasn’t shown that he feels any differently.

His statement draws forth a minute intake of breath; if Anakin wasn’t so close and looking directly at Bail, he’s sure he wouldn’t have seen it. “This seems like the opportune time to talk about that, if you’re amendable.”

“ _Full discussion_ time?”

“Yes,” Bail says, amused. He turns his body so he’s better facing Anakin. “I believe we left off on you being alright with kneeling and liking being fed.”

“And you haven’t been domestic in a while.” Anakin watches the way Bail’s hand comes out to clasp his, his smooth politician’s fingers wrapping around his cool durasteel. He wishes that he had more sensitive touch sensors to feel just how warm it is. 

“Holo-ing with Breha isn’t the same as in person, unfortunately.”

Squeezing, Anakin hums in agreement. “Yeah.”

“What else do you like?” His thumb rubs against Anakin’s fingers, a barely there pressure. The longing for his wife swiftly gets buried under a mask of interest.

“You don’t have to do that with me. You can miss her while you talk to me.”

Bail snorts. “I know it’s not any fun when your partner is thinking of someone else, Anakin. Don’t be nice.”

“She’s your wife.” Anakin pulls his lip into his mouth for a second. Bail wants him to be honest about the minor things. “Just…don’t compare me with her.”

His other hand comes to cup Anakin’s face, the warmth of it a soothing balm. “Anakin, I wouldn’t. And just because I don’t love you doesn’t mean I won’t show you the same respect I show her.”

“Mhm.” 

“I mean it, Anakin.”

“I wasn’t being skeptical.” He _was_ very good to him last night, and Padmé trusts him with this. 

Bail gives him a little smile. “Good.”

Letting himself enjoy the attention Bail is giving him, Anakin leans in face into Bail’s hand. He stays, simply touching, for a moment before speaking. “What do you like to do with her?”

“I like taking her apart.” Closing his eyes, Anakin imagines he’s picturing Breha. His smile grows sloppy fond as he meets Anakin’s gaze. “She’s under a lot of stress, and there is nothing more I enjoy than easing her burden. Stripping her of her regalia and weight before making her think of nothing but me and the pleasure I can give her.”

“What do you do?”

“It depends on the day, if we’re together or holo-ing. Usually we end up with spanking; it’s easy enough for Breha to do to herself and is very appealing.”

Anakin wrinkles his nose. “She spanks herself?”

“I know you don’t like impact play,” Bail pats his face with a barely there pressure, “but _you_ asked.”

“How does…that work?”

“If you’re asking how she can inflict pain on herself, Breha’s learned to not flinch away. The pleasure she gets from it allows her to override the person’s instinct to not damage themself.” His fingers caress Anakin’s cheek before sliding away from him. “If you’re asking logistically, Breha either lies down or bends over something. Either her hand or a hairbrush are our favorites for her to use over holo.”

“A hairbrush?”

“They’re lovely spanking instruments. You use the backside.”

Anakin snorts. “I’d hope so. The bristles sound like a bad idea.”

“Very.” His fingers tighten against Anakin’s. “I also enjoy when Breha ties herself up. She looks lovely in a harness.”

“Do you have holos of her?” Embarrassment washes over him as he realizes what he said. “ _Not of her tied up!_ Just, I want to see her. Picture who you’re talking about.”

Deep laughter follows his fumbling, and Bail struggles to stop. Anakin’s face feels as if it’s on fire as Bail finally says, “I do, in fact, have holos of my wife.”

“Shut up!”

“You just presented such a lovely opportunity to make fun, Anakin.” He brings Anakin’s hand up to kiss in apology. “Let me get my datapad.”

Anakin’s hand slips from Bail’s as he wiggles to the side of the bed towards his nightstand. The datapad is resting on top, and Bail spends a moment turning it on and choosing a holo. When he shuffles back to Anakin, he holds the datapad out for him. Anakin is stunned by the woman he sees.

Breha Organa is regal lines and a loving face, her lips stretched into a smile with eyes soft and wistful in the smile lines. Bail must come to this holo often, Anakin thinks; she was likely not expecting this to be taken while she was enjoying the rare time she got with her husband. There is nothing and no one else Anakin thinks she could have been looking at but Bail, there is such love on her face. 

“She’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t she?” Bail takes the datapad from him, his fingers hovering over his wife. “I’m a lucky man that she looks at me so.”

“Yeah.”

The holo gets turned off and the datapad put back onto the nightstand. “But enough of my Breha. We were talking about other things. Harnesses.”

“Are you asking if I like those? I’ve never tied myself up, but I like when Padmé does it.”

“How does she tie you?” Bail’s eyes are warm on his face, interest clear.

Anakin shrugs. “We aren’t really…formal like I think you are. I couldn’t tell you the names of any of the things she does, if they have them.”

“But you can describe them?”

“Yeah. She often ties my arms to my chest so I feel like I’m being held. I like that one the most.”

“How else does Padmé tie you?”

Anakin wrings his hands. He’s never had to _describe_ anything he and Padmé have done. “Arms behind my back, sometimes my legs together. Harnesses when she wants me to look nice. She likes to tie me to the bed, too, limbs spread.”

“Has she ever tied you in a way you don’t like? So I don’t, if we decide to explore rope.”

Anakin perks up. “No. Sometimes I don’t like rope around my breasts, though.”

“You’d let me know those days?”

“Yes, Bail.” He rolls his eyes. “I’d rather not make a dysphoria day worse, thanks.”

Bail knocks his arm. “Just making sure. Is there anything that is guaranteed to trigger or make your dysphoria worse?”

“I don’t think so? It’s just sometimes things don’t sit well.”

“What else?”

Shrugging, Anakin tries to think. “Are we going to have sex? Because I think everything else is sexual.”

“Would sex be something you’re interested in?”

“How about you answer a comfort question first for once.”

Bail raises an eyebrow. “I can’t say that I’m not interested. You’re an attractive man, Anakin.”

“Thanks.”

“I would respect it if you’d rather this just be a power exchange.”

Fiddling his fingers in the sleep pants he’s wearing, Anakin bites his lip. “I think I’d like if sex were on the table. I’ve never had to separate this from it.”

“Is Padmé the only one you’ve done this with?”

“She’s the only person I’ve picked.” Anakin pauses. “Before this.”

“And I’m pleased that you’ve extended that honor to me.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll have to ask Padmé if sex is okay first, though.”

Bail grabs his hand and weaves their fingers together. “I think, Anakin, that’s a conversation for all of us to have together. Your limits might be different than hers.”

“So long as you don’t _cheat_ and ask Padmé what I like in bed.”

“The goal of part of that conversation is that you’ll simply tell me, Anakin.”

“And you’ll share what you like?”

Anakin watches as Bail’s smile gets a predator’s edge. “Oh, I’ll make sure you know. I wouldn’t let you flounder.”

“You really like telling your partners what to do,” he realizes as what Bail’s implying sinks in. “Padmé…she’s more goal oriented.”

“I do. Does that make you uncomfortable?”

“No. I just…realized another difference between how you two do this, I guess.”

Bail nods, his thumb rubbing Anakin’s hand. “We are two different people.”

“Shut up. I know that.”

“Is there anything that you don’t want to do with me? Sexually or otherwise. I know you don’t like impact play.”

“Well, I don’t like that porn thing where you’d put your dick between my chest and get off like that.”

Laughing, Bail disbelievingly shakes his head. “I could have guessed that. Please be serious.”

“I am! Um, I don’t know. Don’t call me mean names. I don’t like being left by myself when I’m tied, and I’d rather not wear any costumes. Lingerie is fine. No holos. I won’t kiss your shoes. And…I don’t like…I don’t like force. Like, “shut up and take it” and “you were made for dick sucking” type of stuff.”

“You like positive interactions.”

“Mm.”

“I think we’re good there, then.”

Anakin meets Bail’s eyes. “What don’t _you_ like?”

“I don’t like medical play, which you’ve already excluded.” At a questioning noise from Anakin, he explains what the fetish entails. “I won’t do suspension bondage in this apartment, meaning that we won’t explore that, and I’m not into choking. This isn’t a hard limit, but I don’t like blindfolds. If my partner is facing me, I like to see their eyes whether they be open or shut.”

“I think we’re okay on all of those. Is there a reason you won’t do suspension in your apartment?”

“Are you interesting in it?”

Shrugging, Anakin squeezes his hand. “I’ve been curious. But both Padmé and I would rather spend time doing other things than set up.”

“Understandable. But I’ve had little experience; I’d rather have someone be there with me for a few more suspensions before doing it at home. Also, I don’t have anything thing set up.”

“Ah.”

“Yes,” Bail agrees, amused. “Would you like to continue talking or table this until later? I think I’d like to brush my teeth and shower.”

Smile growing on his lips, Anakin shakes his head. “I think we can take a teeth brushing break. I just have one more question?”

“My morning breath won’t kill me yet.”

“Ha ha. But…will this work since I don’t like impact play? You said that you and Breha–”

“There is plenty I can do to your body without causing pain that will have you squirming in a way that will satisfy me, Anakin. And, while not as frequent as we’d like, I do still see Breha. It’s fine.”


End file.
